Tu les auras pas
by Cacuts
Summary: Le Docteur Frédéric veut a tout pris découvrir le secret des personnalités de Mathieu. Geek x Patron, Maître Panda x Prof Rated M au cas ou
1. Chapter 1

« - Nom de dieu…. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Monsieur Sommet ! Je vous prierais d'arrêter de vous évanouir, j'en ai assez de tout vous re-raconter à chaque fois !

Je me suis évanoui ? Et t'es qui toi ? »

Mathieu se reçut une gifle qui lui dévissa presque la tête. Il commençait à se rendre compte de son état, et s'inquiéta : il était assis sur une chaise absolument pas confortable, les mains menottées derrière le dossier, torse nu.

Dans ces moment-là, les gens paniquent, essaye de se libérer, Mathieu, lui, se dit que les fangirls aurait salivés. Oui, même dans les moments critiques, il avait des pensées pourries.

Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il était dans son appartement, son décor à sa droite, et sa caméra en face de lui. La douleur venait d'apparaitre. Il baissa les yeux vers son torse et s'aperçu qu'il était strié de coupures.

L'homme en face de lui, portait une blouse blanche, comme un médecin, avec ce qu'il semblait être une seringue, dans la poche gauche. Ce « médecin » semblait en avoir assez du silence, et lui administra une autre gifle, sur la coupure que Mathieu s'était découvert à la joue.

« - Monsieur Sommet, j'vais vous faire un topo. En ajoutant deux règles. Déjà, vous me tutoyer ! Ensuite, fournissez-moi toutes les réponses dont j'ai besoin et je vous laisserais peut-être tranquille. Bon, alors, je suis le Docteur Frédéric –si vous voulez écrire mon nom, un D et un F majuscule- docteur spécialisé en psychiatrie, et plus particulièrement, troubles de la personnalité. Je voudrais savoir si vos personnalités, Le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, Maître Panda, le Professeur, et la Fille, sont réels. Si oui, dites-moi comment les faire apparaître ? »

Mathieu le regarda d'un air ahuri. Oui, bien sûre que ces personnalités sont réelles ! Comment pourrait-il faire son émission sinon ? Mais jamais il ne les trahirait ! C'était sa seule famille ! Au lieu de ça, il désigna sa main, aussi bien qu'il le pus, pour montrer au Docteur Frédéric, un doigt remplis d'amour.

Ce geste lui valut une nouvelle gifle, suivie d'une coupure près de son œil. Mathieu commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Ce docteur était fou, pour venir l'agresser chez lui ! Il fallait mentir ! Ou trouver un mensonge !

« - Ecoutez, mes personnalités n'existent pas ! Vous croyez vraiment que je suis schizophrène ? J'enfile des costumes avec des voix différentes, c'est tout !

Vraiment ? Dommage. Ça aurait été moins douloureux pour vous. Bon ! Vous voyez cette seringue ? Elle contient un produit particulier que j'ai concocté moi-même ! Elle va vous permettre de faire apparaître vos personnalités.

Vous m'excusez, mais c'est un chouïa flippant tout ça, s'exclama Mathieu, pendant que le Docteur sortait la seringue de sa poche »

Il s'approcha de Mathieu, qui le regardait d'un air horrifié, pendant que Frédéric plantait l'aiguille dans le creux de son coude. Le liquide s'injecta, et une grosse fatigue s'empara du présentateur de SLG. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le voir déposer un papier sur la table, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois, ce fût le Hippie qu'il retrouva en face de lui, à la place du Docteur Frédéric. Mathieu se rendit compte qu'il avait été déplacé dans sa chambre.

« - Wow Hippie, Qu'est-ce que tu fous la !

Clame-toi gros ! Je vérifiais juste si tu ne m'avais pas piqué ma beuh ! Mais t'a fait pire gros ! Comment t'ose consommer du pas naturel !

Comment ça « du pas naturel » ? Même ta phrase ne veut rien dire !

Gros, ne me ment pas ! Tes veines sont fluorescentes, comme des bégonias de Madagascar ! Ce n'est pas du naturel ça gros !

Je sais ! C'est ce que le doc m'a injecté ! »

Le Hippie s'éloigna, pas très convaincue par l'excuse de Mathieu, et laissa sa place au Geek. Il se pencha et demanda de sa voix fluette :

« - Mathieu ? Tu vas bien ?

Ouais, ouais t'inquiète, le rassura le présentateur de SLG

Nan gamin, ça ne va pas du tout ! Tu sais au moins ce qu'elle dit la note du doc ? Qu'il t'a injecté une merde sans savoir les effets secondaires ! Tu vas voir que tu vas te mettre à convulser et qu'on devra t'emmener à l'hosto ! s'énerva le Patron

Quoi !? Elle dit vraiment ça ?! Je suis foutu ! désespéra Mathieu, en se prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

En plus, le Prof est même pas là, sans doute partit avec la japonaise, et personne d'autre de s'y connait un peu en médecine ! Ce Frédéric, il t'a expliqué au moins pourquoi il t'a fait ça ?

Ouais… Il m'a sorti qu'il voulait vous faire apparaître, parce que je ne lui ai pas dit que vous étiez réel…. Ah, il m'a torturé aussi ! Enfin, torturé, il m'a coupé !

Ouais, on sait gamin, on t'a examiné, on a vérifié la moindre parcelle de peau, sourit le Patron.

Nom de Dieu ! Me dites pas que vous l'avez laissé me toucher !? »

Personne ne répondit, tous baissèrent la tête, le Patron sourit encore plus. Mathieu, qui s'était assis entre temps, se laissai retomber dans son lit en signe de désespoir.

Le Geek sortit tout d'un coup de la pièce, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bonne tasse de café. Il la posa en silence sur la table de chevet de Mathieu, et se replaça à côté du Hippie, qui s'agitait en voulant attraper ses papillons.

Tout le monde était silencieux, comme si quelqu'un dans la pièce était au seuil de la mort. Les seuls bruits étaient ceux de Mathieu en train de boire le café gentiment apporté par la gameur, et les craquements du plancher.

Ce silence n'était pas du tout du genre reposant. Plutôt lourd, toujours dans une ambiance médicale. La tête de Mathieu se mit à tourner. Sa vision devenait floue. Il avait du mal à respirer. Merde ! pensa-t-il, les putains d'effets secondaires ! A peine eu-t-il songé à cela, qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil profond.

Il ne vit pas le Geek se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il ne vit pas le Hippie déposer un joint près de lui pour quand il se réveillerait. Il ne vit même pas le Patron retirer un instant ses lunettes, pour les remettre et partir avec les autres.

Lorsque Mathieu émergea pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se sentait encore plus mal que la première. Son estomac avait décidé de danser la macaréna à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il se leva difficilement, pour courir aussi vite que Beep-beep vers les toilettes.

Le Geek le retrouva trois minutes plus tard, la tête toujours plongée dans la cuvette, vomissant de la bile, n'ayant rien pu avaler depuis hier soir. Le gameur s'assit vers Mathieu pour lui frotter vigoureusement le dos. Il le laissa quelques instants pour aller farfouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie, à la recherche d'un quelconque médicament capable de soulager Mathieu de ses maux de ventre.

Finalement, il retourna au chevet de Mathieu et appela le Hippie pour trouver le remède « miracle ».

Le Patron arriva peut après, pour un besoin tout à fait naturel, et trouva toute sa fratrie entassée dans la petite pièce.

« - Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ! dit-il, agacé.

C'est Mathieu Gros ! Il en a beaucoup trop pris !

Ouais, il vomit depuis beaucoup de temps !

Bordel, les gamins ! Faut qu'il aille faire une prise de sang pour savoir si le liquide a un nom ! Et si y'a un vaccin !

Nan putain ! réussi à répondre Mathieu, Pas de prise de sang !

Mais Mathieu, protesta faiblement le Geek, tu vas peut-être mourir !

Ecoutez les gars…. Dit Mathieu, avant de replonger la tête dans les toilettes. Vous savez bien que je hais les médecins, même les petites infirmières sexy !

Gamin, tu ne vas pas faire ta prude et tu vas y aller, sinon je vais te ramener trois ou quatre chiars que je vais violer sous tes yeux….. J'vais p'têtre même violer le gamin….

Patron, si tu…. Fais ça… je te fais rentrer dans mon esprit….. mais qui va m'emmener ?

C'est moi Gros ! J'ai remis de l'essence naturelle et mon van est près pour toi ! intervint le camé

Je prendrais le van de l'écolo, et je t'emmène…. Aller, lâche le chiotte, enlève le vomis autour de ta bouche, ça commence à m'exciter »

Tout le monde fit une grimace de dégoût, alors que Mathieu se levais avec difficulté. Il sortit de la salle de bain, pour se diriger dans sa chambre lentement, faisant le maximum pour éviter de régurgiter le peu qu'il avait dans son estomac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit le Patron, déjà installé dans le van, un Tupperware dans mes mains, au cas où il aurait envie de vomir.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Vous allez bien ? Person, j'ai eu des problèmes qui ont retardé la venue de ce chapitre, et j'en suis navrée.

Oui, je ne sais jamais quand sortent mes chapitre, y'aura pas de dates précises, donc ce sera dès que j'aurais le temps.

Bref, je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas  
>-<p>

L'hôpital. Mathieu avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux. Trop blanc, trop froid, trop silencieux, sauf le bip des machines échappait au silence pesant.

Ce silence, parlons-en. Ce n'était pas un silence qui disait « je ne sais pas quoi dire pour continuer la conversation », ni un silence du genre « c'est trop gênant pour dire quelque chose », non ce silence disait « il va peut-être mourir. Tu ne sais pas. Tu espères que non. Mais peut être que si. »

Et l'odeur. Pour certains, l'odeur de menthe fraiche et de désinfectant était agréable, pour d'autre, insupportable. Mathieu, et par extension ses personnalités, faisait partit de la deuxième catégorie. De plus, ses séjours fréquents dans des hôpitaux, cliniques, ou autres instituts du genre, l'avait clairement dégouté.

Les médecins et les infirmières étaient une belle brochette de vainqueur eux aussi. Il y en avait deux espèces : ceux qui te mentent, sois disant pour ton bien, et ceux qui sont plus cru qu'il n'est nécessaire.

Les seconds sont les meilleurs. Au moins, ils ne te cachent pas la merde au chat. Quand tu dois mourir, ou te faire amputer, ils te le disent clairement.

C'est assis sur une des chaises inconfortables d'une salle d'attente que Mathieu faisait ces réflexions philosophiques. Son Tupperware collé contre sa poitrine, les jambes n'arrêtant pas de trembler, ses yeux fixant un point vague dans le décor.

Le Patron était assis à côté de lui, et ne reluquait personne, fait étonnant si on ne connaissait pas les circonstances. De l'extérieur, on pouvait croire qu'il réfléchissait, tout simplement, mais il s'inquiétait vraiment. Son créateur l'avait aidé, et il l'avait aidé en retour. Il repensait aux services de Mathieu : il lui payait sa caution quand il n'arrivait pas à échapper aux flics, lui laissait quartier libre vis-à-vis de ses putes. Bon, il faut dire qu'il faisait aussi sa part des choses : il tabassait quiconque osait faire du mal à ses frères et à Mathieu, il s'occupait de ramener une part de pognon à la maison, et dans de très rares cas, il les emmenait à l'hosto, comme maintenant.

Le criminel commençait à être sérieusement impatient. Il se démenait pour rester près de Mathieu au lieu de faire les cents pas ou d'aller baiser une pute. Il ne pouvait même pas s'en griller une, c'est vraiment la merde, pensa-t-il. Trente minutes qu'ils branlaient rien, trente minutes à attendre un toubib, trente minutes de silence.

Finalement, le Patron se leva brusquement, s'attirant les regards surpris –et admirateur de certaines femmes face au physique du pervers- pour choper un médecin en dehors de la salle d'attente.

Il le plaqua au mur, le soulevant d'un bon centimètre du sol, pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille et murmurer :

« - Ecoute gamin, chuis d'humeur sympa aujourd'hui. Alors tu le vois le gamin avec sa boîte sur les genoux ? -hochement de tête de la part du doc- et bah tu vas tout de suite aller l'examiner, sinon je t'encule, je te fais un deuxième trou du cul, et je t'emmène dans mon bordel. Mes filles s'occuperont bien de toi, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, je sais que le dernier gars que je lui ais amené, elles lui ont coupé la queue…. Et ouais gamin, après ça, je t'envoie bosser pour moi dans un bar gay…. Alors, motivé ? T'as intérêt à bien faire ton boulot… »

Le médecin avait perdu toutes ses couleurs au fil de la tirade du Patron. Surtout au moment où il parlait de lui enlever une partie importante de son anatomie. Dès qu'il fût libéré de l'emprise du criminel, il s'empressa de poser son dossier sur une table basse, et dirigea Mathieu dans la salle d'à côté pour l'examiner.

Ce dernier était trop étonné pour parler, c'était irréaliste. Le Patron qui allait jusqu'à agresser un doc, pour le sortir de la merde ?! Wow !

Les douleurs de Mathieu au ventre s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit. Il rejeta une nouvelle fois le contenu de son estomac, pendant que le Patron se mit dos au mur au fond de la pièce.

Le docteur lui tournait le dos en préparant un matériel pour une prise de sang et en lui posant des questions :

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici monsieur…. ?

Sommet, Mathieu Sommet. J'ai….euh…. un problème dans le sang je crois, depuis hier, je vomis et j'ai de gros maux de têtes. Et, comme ça, vous vous appelez comment ?

Je suis le docteur Bétend. Dans le sang vous dites ? demanda-t-il, comment en êtes-vous sûr, et que vous est-il arrivé ?

Laissez le gamin tranquille doc, intervint le Patron, et faites-lui votre prise de sang pour savoir ce qu'il va pas ! Et j'espère pour vous que vous avez un médoc !

Ou…oui oui, laissez-moi le temps monsieur, au r…risque de mal le piquer… »

Le docteur Bétend s'approcha sous le regard incandescent du Patron, et effectua la prise de sang, alors que Mathieu grimaçait sous la légère douleur. La prise de sang effectuée, le scientifique s'empressa de sortir de la salle, les yeux du criminel lui brûlait la nuque, ce dernier était toujours appuyé contre le mur.

« - Il va sûrement au labo faire les analyses, t'inquiète gamin »

Mathieu le regarda d'un air inquiet, les paroles du pervers ne le rassuraient pas du tout. Frédéric devait être fou à lier pour aller l'agresser chez lui, et pour lui injecter un produit inconnu !

Mr. Bétend revins une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, son tube de sang dans une main, une feuille, sans doute les résultats de l'examen, dans l'autre. Il franchit le pas de la porte essoufflé, comme si il avait couru.

« - Mons…. Monsieur Sommet…. Pfff…. J'ai… les résultats… de vos… analyses de sang !

Hé gamin, souffle un peu, et raconte nous ça après ! C'est limite incompréhensible !

C'est bon Patron, laisse-le un peu ! intervint Mathieu, qui replongea la tête dans son Tupperware.

T'est trop gentil gamin, grogna le Patron.

Non, c'est… bon ! Alors, monsieur Sommet. Je ne sais pas comment, mais votre sang contient une substance inconnue… Je voudrais vous garder quelques jours encore ici, pour vérifier si ce n'est rien de dangereux.

Raaah ! s'emporta le criminel, On va pas se péter les couilles dans cet hosto de mes deux ! »

Mathieu était silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire en même temps. Que faire lorsqu'on apprend qu'il y a une chance de mourir, à cause d'un fou furieux ?

Attendre sa mort sans doute. L'accueillir à bras ouvert. L'accepter, et ne plus souffrir, tout simplement.

Le médecin, quand à lui, avait des pensées beaucoup moins sombres. Comment cet homme, qui lui était inconnu jusqu'à maintenant, était infecté du KJ7 ? Il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient, disant que ce produit était encore en phase de test, en laboratoire. Elle procurerait apparemment, des maux de ventre, de tête, et un autre effet inconnu à ce jour.

Malgré tout, il le laissa partir, plus par peur des menaces du sans doute frère de son patient, que parce qu'il croyait ce dernier guéri.

Ils s'en allèrent, repassèrent par les même couloirs qu'il y a une petite heure, et traversèrent tout le parking jusqu'au van.

Le trajet pour retourner à l'appartement fut très long. Mathieu était toujours malade, mais ne vomissait plus, et le Patron, inhabituellement, conduisait prudemment.

Une fois arrivé, ils virent la porte de l'appartement grande ouverte. Automatiquement, cela les intrigua, ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Voilà ! Alors, désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, mais un groooooooooooos merci à Woor, Esther, Lucie, pour m'avoir supporté avec « Tu ve lir mon chapitr a moa ? »

Bref, salut, bisous et câlins de partout !

Le cacuts


End file.
